pixel_car_racerfandomcom-20200213-history
Crates
This is a list of all the things that you can get from the in-game crates. Remember this is a list of content that is currently a work in progress, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could help us complete these sections faster. 'Crate Items (Wheels) (WIP)' Watanabe (Any Colour) Rarity: No Star. Welds Rarity: White Star = Easy to obtain. SSM Axis SR Rarity: White Star = Easy to obtain. BBX SR Gold Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. SL Gens AS Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. AV Mod Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. C1 Vent Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Forged Deep (Non Coloured) Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. 15FiftyTwo Formula Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. SL Gens Teal Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Stance (Any Colour) Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Stance (Non Coloured) Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. AMLO Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain SSM SP1 (Any Colour) Rarity:Blue Star = Quite Difficult to obtain. TE38 (Any Colour) Rarity:Blue Star = Quite Difficult to obtain (Note: The black and red variation of this rim is the most rare and sort after colour of this rim.) Wata4 (Any Colour) Rarity:Blue Star = Quite Difficult to obtain Turbo Fan X Block Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. Forged Deep (Any Colour) Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. Diamond Glass Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. Baseline G Deep Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. Baseline SG Deep Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. S107B Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. VX Modular G Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. VX Modular SG Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain. VX Force (Any Colour) Rarity:Purple Star = Very Difficult to obtain VSP Type2 Rarity:Red Star = Extremely Difficult to obtain. FIFTEEN52 TURBO4 Rarity:Red Star = Extremely Difficult to obtain. Cosmos (Any Colour) Rarity:Red Star = Extremely Difficult to obtain. (Note: XT rims cost $595,000 to be sold) AR916 TRON Rarity:Red Star = Extremely Difficult to obtain. BBX F1 Deep Rarity:Yellow Star = Near impossible to obtain. Voss Deep Rarity:Yellow Star = Near impossible to obtain. BBX F1 24K Rarity:Yellow Star = Near impossible to obtain. SF UNICORN, Red, Teal Rarity:Yellow Star = Near impossible to obtain. = "Engines (WIP)" SR20 HP: 250 WEIGHT: 250 Rarity:Green Star 1JZ HP: 330 WEIGHT: 250 Rarity:Green Star K20 HP: 212 WEIGHT: 210 Rarity:Purple Star RB25 HP: 270 WEIGHT: 240 Rarity:Purple Star RB26 HP: 290 WEIGHT: 240 Rarity:Purple Star 2AR HP: 187 WEIGHT: 200 Rarity:Purple Star SPOON HP: 260 WEIGHT: 210 Rarity:Red Star FR9 HP:656 WEIGHT:270 Rarity:Yellow Star 2JZ HP: 410 WEIGHT: 250 Rarity:Yellow Star VR38 HP: 478 WEIGHT: 250 Rarity:Yellow Star F1X HP: 542 WEIGHT: 255 Rarity: Yellow Star HEMI 24K HP: 707 WEIGHT: 300 Rarity: Yellow Star LSX HP: 627 WEIGHT: 280 Rarity:Yellow Star Crate Items (Parts) (Coming Soon) Crate Items (Paints/Colours) (WIP) Maya Blue Rarity: No Star. Dawn Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Reflex Spice Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Killer Red Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Carrot Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Crate Items (Tires) (WIP) Burn Slicks (Any Colour) Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Crate Items (Brakes) (WIP) Trembo Slotted Rarity:No Star = More common then oxygen. Trembo Monstas Rarity:White Star = Easy to obtain VX Slotted Rarity:Green Star = Fairly Easy to obtain. Crate Items (Liveries/Decals) (More Coming Soon) Community LE 14 Rarity:Green Star = Fairly easy to obtain GET NUTZ Rarity:Green Star = Fairly easy to obtain